


HalfBreed Of The Leaf [Naruto fanfic]

by ArmySoul18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Depression, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Manga & Anime, Naruto is Just Naruto, Ninja, Original Character(s), Other, Parent kakashi, Shinobi, Supernatural - Freeform, Team as Family, War, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmySoul18/pseuds/ArmySoul18
Summary: Rita is not normal child. Half wolf- half human- she roams around the streets of Konoha, making new friends with people and animals. Her past is a secret to most of the villager's except to the Third Hokage and her legal guardian Kakashi Hatake. So what happens if the nightmares from her past try to destroy her future?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has been written and rewritten for about five years so I think it’s time for me to just put it all out. It’s been crossposted on Quotev and Wattpad under the same name!

A raven-haired girl, hardly more than a child, darted past the sleeping guards, and went through the gates of Konohagakure.  
Snowflakes were gently falling around the soon-to-be-mother as she ran into the surrounding woods, the full moon lighting her path.  
She paused, panting slightly, as she turned to see how far she was from the village, as she gently touched her middle.  
  
"So...." A silver-haired youth stepped out of the shadows, his arms crossed. "You were able to sneak away, huh Jinja?"  
  
She took a step back, her dark eyes wide with fear. "I've brought you the money. P-please let me go."

  
"Hm..." He tilted his head as if considering. "Show me."  
Jinja quickly threw a snakeskin bag in the snow before him, and he eagerly picked it up. She waited as he examined the contents, and her heart nearly stopped when he looked up at her, his eyes full of anger.  
"You're one hundred yen short, you worthless brat." He snarled.  
"I-I'm sorry..." The young girl's hands shook as she retreated a few steps away from him. "I-I must've miscounted..."  
"Uh-huh..." He approached her, letting the bag drop. "And why, Jinja, would you have miscounted?"  
"I-I don't know.... the baby's been kicking all day, and-"  
"Don't give me that!" He shouted, smacking her across the face. "My child has nothing to do with this! I lent YOU the money- and now I don't see it. So guess what happens now?"  
Jinja froze as he slid a kunai out of it's holster.  
"Get a move on, kid." He smiled coldly. "Into the woods we go."  
  
A few miles away, a small pack of wolves trotted through the mounding snow.  
"We'll stop here for the night." The Alpha told his followers, entering an almost hidden cave. "Ichigo and Axel are on watch."  
His mate, a pure white female, came in after him leading their three young sons.  
"We're not far from the Leaf village, Takeshi." She said quietly. "And such nearness to the humans makes Dax nervous."  
"EVERYTHING makes Dax nervous, Setsuna." Takeshi chuckled, referring to one of the pack's elders. "Anyway, at least we know there is nothing to fear from these humans."  
"Yes...." The white wolf sighed. "But he does teach our sons, and the other pups. What if he somehow persuades them that all humans are bad? What if they grow up and lead an attack on-"  
"Okay, that's enough." Takeshi shook his head. "True, he doesn't like humans. And to be honest, he has a good reason. He spent his puppyhood getting beat by the shinobi from Amegakure. But I highly doubt that he'd-"  
A shrill shriek interrupted the wolf, causing both him and his mate to go on high alert.  
"Wh-what was that?" The eldest of their sons, Kurai, asked. "Is it that old lynx again?"  
"No...." A gray wolf muttered, joining them. "That was a human's cry."  
"At this time of night?" Setsuna asked worriedly.  
"Ignore it." The old wolf advised. "It's probably just those damn shinobi killing each other."  
"Dax! A den mother scolded. "Watch your language in front of the pups!"  
"Mommy!" Kurai called suddenly. The pup had wandered to the front of the cave and was now anxiously pacing back and forth. "Mommy! Look! Over there by that tree!"  
The adults crowded around behind him, and stared into the distance. There, before them, nearly blending in with the swirling snow stood a lone wolf, it's glowing silver eyes focusing on the female alpha.  
"Lupa...." Setsuna whispered.  
The wolves bowed there heads before the great wolf mother, even the pups managing a clumsy duplicate of the show of respect.  
"Arise, members of the Tenkai pack." She said, her voice low. "Setsuna, Takeshi. Follow me." Then she turned and headed into the night.  
The alpha's wasted not time in going after her, both of them shocked and honored that the wolf goddess had requested them.  
Lupa soon outdistanced the two wolves, and when they turned the corner, she was gone.  
"What the-" Takeshi began.  
"Hush!" Setsuna hissed, crouching low behind some bushes. "Don't you hear them?"  
The Alpha pricked his ears, and caught the sound of voices: a man, a woman, and the cry of a newborn baby.  
"Please, I'm begging you!" The girl was pleading, holding a small bundle in her arms.  
"Good." The male chuckled, his eyes glinting evilly. "I like it when you beg. But, alas, I'm afraid it's too late for you Jinja. I lent you the money, and I was supposed to get it ALL back, tonight."  
"I- I can get the rest! I just need some time-"  
"NO!" He snarled, pulling a kunai out of it's holster. "You think I'm stupid?! If I let you go, you'll go straight to the Hokage. You had your chance and you blew it! Now, it's your fault that you and our daughter have to die!"  
He tackled her, with a yell of anger, the knife gleaming in the moonlight. Then with a sound that was more like a roar than a growl, Setsuna launched herself on the male , knocking him off his target.  
But it was too late for his victim, the kunai had slit the young girl's throat- slicing through her jugular vein- and killing withen seconds, her child still in her arms.  
"What the hell!" The silver-haired youth snarled, brandishing his bloody kunai. "I'll kill you, you damn mutt!"  
But before he could attack- Takeshi tackled him- sinking his teeth into the boy's arm with an outraged snarl.  
He screamed in mixed pain and terror as his skin was torn from his arm, the bones cracking from the force of the alpha's bite.  
He struck out with his free hand- smacking the wolf between the eyes, which angered him so much he went for the human's throat.  
"Takeshi!" Setsuna cried. "Stop!"  
Bloody fangs halted just before driving into the boy's neck as Takeshi checked himself and glanced at his mate, his anger still at a boiling point.  
"Why?" He questioned, his ears pinned in annoyance. "Let me kill this scum!"  
"Death is less than he deserves!" His luna replied. "Let him like this! Let the guilt of his crime haunt him forever!"  
"Setsuna, monster's like this have no guilt!"  
With a snarl, his mate backed him away from the boy, her fangs bared and her fur bristling. "Let me make this clear. If you kill him out of anger, then you are no better than he is. If he dies before he gets back to the village- fine. But I will not have you take him down like a buck!"  
"Y-you're right..." The alpha muttered, allowing the boy to crawl off. "As you usually are..."  
Setsuna sighed and turned back to the girl's body. "What should we do with her? We can't just leave her here, can we?"  
Takeshi scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Well I'm not sure what else we could do. I mean it's not like-"  
A small cry interrupted him, and both alpha's turned their attention to the bundle of cloth that appeared to be moving.  
Setsuna moved closer to investigate and jumped back a few feet when a small hand appeared and reached out for her muzzle.  
"Her pup..." She whispered.  
"Poor little thing..." Takeshi sighed.  
His mate made a small sound of agreement before gasping.  
"What is it?"  
"We- we have to take her with us!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Takeshi if we don't, she'll die!"  
"If we took her, she would anway! I mean look at her! The furless wouldn't last through the night!"  
Setsuna glared at him, her eyes flashing silver. "Lupa appeared to us Takeshi. She LEAD us here! There had to be a reason, and the pup is the only one I can think of."  
Without another word, she picked up the corners of the blanket in her mouth and headed back to the pack, leaving her mate to follow.  
  
"A human!" Dax snarled when he saw it, his grey fur bristling. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
Setsuna set her new charge down, and turned to growl at the elder. "Her mother is dead. And if that was her father we saw, he is unfit for her. I had to take her."  
Dax ignored her and glared at Takeshi. "Now you're bringing humans in the pack. Just what I'd expect from a ninken DOG."  
"Hey, let's calm down." Takeshi's lieutenant, Ichigo, spoke up. "First of all Dax, most of the pack's ninken so you're not gaining any points with that kind of talk. Second, she's just a pup. What harm can she do?"  
"When she gets older? Plenty."  
"When she gets older, she'll be on our side." He said easily. 'So chill."  
Brimming with curiosity, Kurai and the other pups came up to investigate the newcomer.  
"So this is a human?"  
"Lookit! The only fur it has is on it's head!"  
"Golly, it's pretty weak, huh Mommy?"  
"Yes..." Setsuna said slowly. "Speaking of that..... Takeshi, you know.... HIS secret name, don't you?"  
He gave her a kind of 'duh' look. "Of course. EVERY leader of a Ninken pack knows the ren of the wolfgod."  
Dax stiffened. "You're not seriously thinking-"  
"I am." Setsuna said coolly.  
"But.... having his ren is the only thing keeping him from turning on us! You shall kill us all!"  
"Dax." Ichigo sighed. "Lupa appeared to us. They go chasin' after us and bring back a human's pup. If you ask me, it sounds like she's been chosen by Mother. And if Setsuna wants to summon HIM and use is power to help the kid live- I'm all for it."  
"BAH! Says the only surviving member of the Goto pack! YOU summoned him, and he killed YOUR pack!"  
"ENOUGH!" Takeshi snarled. "Dax you also used to be an alpha, until you were beaten by me. I've let you stay for many years, but so help me- if you don't SHUT UP-"  
"Takeshi!" Setsuna scolded.  
The alpha silenced himself, and Ichigo spoke up.  
"I am aware that my pack was killed." He said softly." But.... my lieutenant, Riku, told me it would be best to summon him near the autumn equinox. He said that he would be the most powerful at that time.... and he was, but...Riku betrayed me. It turned out that he was a deciple of the wolf god. And he lead his own pack in an attack on mine ON the Fall equinox, using Lycaon's power."  
All wolves present flinched at the name, except Setsuna who continued on with another question.  
"What's so special about the Fall equinox?"  
"It is the last day before darkness overtakes the light." He explained. "And it is said........ that Lycaon was born on that day."  
"The equinox is past us." Takeshi pointed out. "And it's a full moon which means, Lupa's power is at it's strongest. If we're going to summon him, now would be the time."  
"Kiro," Setsuna called to a young den mother. "Take the pups in please. It's past there bedtime."  
"Awww!" Kurai whined as he was led away with the other pups.  
"Perhaps you would like to join them Dax?" Ichigo teased.  
"Shut up." The elder growled.  
The wolves gathered around in a circle and Takeshi stepped forward.  
"I, Takeshi, alpha of the Tenkai pack, invoke the secret name of the wolf god, Lycaon! Shenisfet- come forth!"  
Red lightning struck the ground before him, and where it ad hit stood a man with red wolf ears and a tail. He wore a crown made of bones that stood atop his head of midnight black hair.  
"Takeshi.... son of Tadashi." Lycaon mused.=, his blood-red eyes focused on the alpha. "You've grown since I saw you last. Ah.... but I'm sure you don't want me to talk about the past do you? You want your wish."  
Setsuna stepped next to her mate and placed the child at his feet. "We want you to make her one of us!"  
"Setsuna... daughter of Khione- ninken of Kirigkure." Lycaon scowled at her, his fangs bared. "You wish me to waste my power on something so trivial?!"  
"YES!" Takeshi snarled. "You heard her SHENISFET! Make her one of us!"  
The wolf god glared at the child. "Whatever you say."  
There was another flash of lightning which struck the child. And when the light had faded, Lycaon was gone.  
"Dear Lupa!" Setsuna gasped, heading towards the child. Not only did she still look human- she looked dead. And then she saw it.  
The baby had silver wolf ears and a tail. But other than that....  
"He tricked us." Takeshi growled.  
Ichigo sighed. "I'm afraid we caught him in a bad mood, sir."  
"You think?!"  
"No one shall accept her now." Dax predicted grimly.  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna demanded.  
"She's a half-breed." The elder said simply. "And besides that..." He mentioned to a mark on the child's stomach; a tiny red lightning bolt. "She bears the curse mark of Lycaon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't catch me nii-sans!"  
A small child raced through the woods on all fours, three large wolves right behind her.  
"This kid's fast!" The third oldest, Kai, panted- scurrying across the snow.  
"But not fast enough!" His older brother, Takeo, yelled charging ahead only to trip over a log.  
With a laugh, the oldest of the four leaped over his brother and raced after his human sister.  
"You guys are wimps!" Kurai laughed, taunting his brothers' before tackling the child. "Can't even catch a pup!"  
"Aw no fair!" Kai whined, glaring at the two. "Rita how you come you always let HIM, catch you?"  
"I don't, kya." The little girl replied, blowing her silver bangs out of her face. "Gerroff me Kurai-nii!"  
The black and red wolf got off of her and swaggered off a few steps. "I can catch her because I can run. I mean- c'mon! I'm gonna be the next alpha! I have the speed! The charm! The looks! The elegance! The-"  
"Arrogance." Takeo supplied with a snicker.  
"I'll get you for that!" Kurai growled, chasing his brother around a tree.  
Rita and Kai watched the scene eagerly, cheering on their siblings.  
"I got a pound of deer meat that says Takeo nails him!" Kai shouted eagerly.  
"You're on, kya! Get 'im Kurai-nii!"  
Takeo bounced off the tree and tried to jump Kurai, but missed and faceplanted into the snow. Quickly, is brother caught him by the tail and tossed the smaller wolf into the air.  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA-" Takeo wailed as he was flung into some nearby bushes.  
"That was too easy." Kurai sighed, shaking his head.  
"I won, Kai-nii! I won!" Rita squealed, jumping up and down.  
"Uh... l forgot....." Kai muttered, backing away. "I gave the meat to Ruko...."  
Takeo scrambled out of the bushes, shaking snow from his fur. "C'mon Kai! Give the kid a prize. You made the bet in the first place!"  
"Yeah, cuz I didn't think you would fight like a kitten!"  
With a snarl, another chase began and Kai raced up the hill to find himself face-to-face with his mother.  
"What are you kids doing?" Setsuna asked, amused.  
"Kai said I fight like a kitten!" Takeo raged. "AND he made a bet with Rita, she won, and now he won't pay up!"  
"Tattletale." Kai mumbled.  
"What was the bet?" Setsuna chuckled.  
"That Takeo would beat me in a fight." Kurai approached with Rita on his back. "A whole pound of deer. I honestly wonder why he would bet against me. I mean, this is me we're talking about."  
"Arrogance!" Takeo said in a singsong voice.  
"Why you little-"  
"Alright boys, enough." Setsuna ordered, before Kurai could attack. "Come along Rita, Yuki got you some new clothes. How you wear them out so quickly is beyond me."  
"It's cuz me'n'Kurai wrestle, kya!" Rita said following the white wolf to their den. "An' he always beats me...."  
"I heard you beat Ruko yesterday." The luna said, referring to one of Rita's playmates.  
"Yeah! An' Kurai-nii says Imma Ninken now!"  
Setsuna laughed. "To be honest Hime, I think you'd be called a 'ninja'. Not a 'ninken.'"  
"I dun care, kya." She chirped, bounding into the cave that served as their home. "An' you know somethin'? Daddy taught me the pack jutsu!"  
"That's something right there." The new den mother, Yuki, stepped forward out of the shadows, in her human form. "I don't suppose he's taught you the transformation Jutsu has he?"  
"No, kya...." She sighed. "He said he'd teach me when I'm older." She brightened suddenly. "Yuki-san, Mommy said you got me some new stuffs!"  
"Yes, I got you some 'new stuffs.'" Yuki laughed, holding up a bag. The pretty brown-eyed red-head was a new addition to the pack. A mix of wolf and husky, the young female was a ninken from Konohagakure who had ran away in despair when her master had been killed. The alphas' decided she could be a go between for the pack and the humans. Besides, everyone liked her. Especially Rita and her eldest brother.  
"Do the villagers question you?" Setsuna asked as the younger female helped Rita into her new clothes.  
Yuki shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "No ma'am. I just tell them I'm a traveler, passing through."  
"It must be hard for you." The alpha murmured. "Leaving the place you used to call home."  
She shrugged, tying a royal blue bandanna around Rita's forehead as a final touch. "To be honest m'lady, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be. There's no one left there for me to miss." She tried for a winning smile. "Now my home is with this pack, and the little pups." She gently tugged at Rita's ear. "What do you think of you're outfit?"  
"It's nice, kya." She smiled, looking down at her new orange shirt, and dark pants. But her real pleasure was the bandanna. "Mommy lookit, kya! It's like the things ninja wear!"  
The luna smiled. "So it is. Come on, let's go see if your father got you anything."

The two went out and soon found Takeshi, Dax and Ichigo bringing in a full grown buck.  
"You got one, kya!" Rita squealed, bouncing around them.  
"Indeed we did." Dax smiled at the her. "How's that for a birthday present Hime?"  
The two alphas exchanged amused glances. For someone so against humans, the elder had certainly taken a liking to the Halfling.  
"It's great grandpa." Rita told him, climbing onto Takeshi's back.  
"He's pretty fat too." Ichigo said, licking his lips. "So we got lucky."  
"Jokko and his party got three rabbits." Setsuna added. "Ruko and Kenji took down a-" She lowered her voice. "A lynx..."  
All three males stiffened.  
"The meat is good...." The silver and pink wolf muttered. "But was a lynx really necessary?"  
"Apparently it attacked them first."  
"Well, no matter." Takeshi said. "Where are the boys?"  
The words were hardly out of his mouth when a white blur shot past him.  
"RUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Kai howled, heading towards the den, his brothers right behind him.  
Rita sweatdropped. "Kai-nii'll never learn, kya."  
Takeshi chuckled and the all trooped into the shelter, where Kurai and Takeo were basically pummeling their little brother.  
"SAY UNCLE!" Takeo commanded. "SAY IT!"  
Kai took his beating for a few minutes before crying out the word. Then panting, he slunk behind Ichigo for protection.  
"What was that about nii-sans?" Rita asked.  
Kurai looked smug. "We taught him a lesson on respecting the future alpha."  
Groans greeted this response, before Setsuna gently reminded her sons about their sister's birthday.  
"Oh man!" Takeo pretended to be surprised. "Was that today?"  
Rita immediately jumped on his back and tugged his ears. "You know it is, kya!"  
"Can I start us off?" Kurai asked.  
"Yuki already did." Setsuna told him, mentioning to the halfling's new clothes.  
"That woman!" Kurai muttered. "Always trying to show me up!"  
"I heard that." Yuki appeared next to the eldest son, back in her regular form. "And I don't just TRY, I DO show you up!"  
"Hmph!" Kurai glared at her, but they could all tell he was trying to kill a smile.  
"Haven't got all day son." Takeshi chuckled, his dark eyes glittering with amusement.  
Kurai rolled his eyes, stalked to the back of the den and returned with a small- but thick- book.  
"Here you are Half-pint." He mumbled, giving it to his sister. "You're own little black book."  
Rita shot him a glare for the nickname, but quickly turned her attention to the book, and it's smooth blank pages.  
"It's a sketchbook Hime." Ichigo whispered. "You can draw things in it."  
"Like your future nieces and nephews." Takeshi smirked teasingly at his son.  
"DAD!" Kurai moaned, while Yuki studied the ground smiling slightly.  
Takeo decided to help his brother out and produced his gift to the Halfling: a complete art set- color pencils, erasers, paints and brushes, every tool a young artist could want- all neatly stored in it's own little carrying case.  
"Maybe we should've saved that for last." Takeshi chuckled as the little girl squealed over her new toys.  
She was finally able to tear herself away from the art supplies and accepted her father's gift- an actual katana.  
"Your mother thought I should wait a few years." He told Rita as her eyes grew wide. "But I think you should learn your blades early."  
"I'll help you train, Hime." Ichigo told her.  
"Kay, kya! Thanks a lot Papa!"  
"Yo Kai." Kurai said suddenly. "Quit sulking already!"  
With a low growl, the white and red wolf stalked over to Rita and dropped a small pouch at her feet. Inside the bag was a bunch of shuriken and kunai knives.  
"Oh wow! Thanks nii-san!" The wolf girl squealed. "Now I can be a REAL ninja!"  
With a snort, Kai shook his head and returned to his emo corner.  
The others ignored his attitude and Rita didn't even notice. Because just then Ichigo gave her HIS gift. A stuffed animal that looked so much like her father she was amazed.  
While Setsuna and Dax- not to be outdone- had somehow gotten their paws on a cake that was shaped and frosted to be a white-tailed deer.  
"HEY!" Kurai yelped when he saw it. "I never got one of those?!"  
"Because." His father smirked. "You're the next alpha. And future alpha's don't get special treats."  
"Oh that's a load of crap!"  
Setsuna smiled. "Truth be told, I didn't have a way to get you a cake before Yuki came along. Sorry."  
"Smells good though." Takeo said, practically drooling.  
"It was my idea." Dax said, sounding like a pup.  
"Thanks Grandpa, kya!" Rita tilted her head, offering the elder a closed eyes smile. "Thank chu everybody!"  
"On that note." Jokkko said. "Let's eat!"  
The pack tore into their supply of meat- not raw of course. A few of their best warriors knew fire type jutsus, so everything was well roasted.  
"You youngsters are getting spoiled." Dax grumbled. "Too think you actually COOK your meat!"  
"You say as you finish off your second rabbit." Ichigo smirked. "Admit old timer. Cooked meat is the best!"  
"Hmph!"  
After everyone had finished eating both real deer and cake, the wolves lounged around while their pups either fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the den mothers.  
Rita leaned up against Kurai and began to draw rapidly, capturing the moment with a skill that made her brother shake his head in disbelief.  
A few hours passed before Setsuna finally announced it was bedtime.  
"Oh Mommy." Rita whined. "Five more minutes?"  
"You heard your mother, Hime." Takeshi told her. "We have a long trip planned for tomorrow, so you need to rest."  
"What trip?" Takeo asked.'  
"We're going to see your Uncle Levi and his pack." Setsuna said smiling. "In Sunagakure."  
"Suna!" Kurai yelped. "This is gonna be sweeet!"  
"It'll be hot." Takeshi sighed. "Especially for us." He glared at his mate. "Unlike SOME wolves- we of the dark fur attract the sun's rays."  
"Yeah we know." Takeo sighed. "Please spare us the lecture."  
"Well then."  
Setsuna laughed. "Good night boys."  
"Night Mom!"  
"Can't I sleep with you and Papa?" Rita begged.  
"Well...."  
"Please, kya?"  
"What do you think Takeshi?" The luna asked.  
The alpha laughed. "It's alright with me, Hime. C'mon."  
With a content sigh, the Halfling snuggled up between her wolf parent in the back of the den, her arms around her new stuffed animal, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
